Mía, sólo mía
by Natalie Way
Summary: "—¿Celoso?" "—No tengo por qué estarlo, al fin y al cabo eres mía" "—Si claro, sólo tuya, de nadie más…"


_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga Soul eater no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autor, Atsushi Ohkubo, y de todos aquellos a los que él haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

**« Mía, sólo mía ****»**_**  
**_

_Por: xLittleRed._

No era mi culpa que no captaran, que ni se dieran cuenta que ella jamás, si digo jamás es _jamás, _sería compañera de esos novatos que llegan a inicio de año, criaturas idiotas que se creen lo más cool solo por pertenecer al Shibusen, ilusos… el ser más cool era yo y la chica que querían como compañera era mía.

Veía de lejos, como un maldito bastardo con cara de idiotas se acercaba a mi técnico con actitud babosa que me daban ganas de vomitar, siempre era lo mismo estos días _"¿Quiere ser mi técnico?" _mocosos idiotas que con un solo dedo los dejaría fuera de combate sin tener la necesidad de transformarme. Fruncí el ceño al ver la actitud de coquetería que ejercía el chico de ojos verdes a mi compañera en busca que algo funcionara con eso. Dios.

Ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Maka por el atrevimiento de aquel chico me hacia hervir la sangre, nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a acercarse de ese modo a ella. Sinceramente mi paciencia se acababa.

Y explotó cuando aquel ser inferior le toco la mejilla a mi Maka.

En menos de tres segundos ya tenía sujetado al mequetrefe del cuello elevándolo algunos centímetros, comprobé que estaba temblando.

Sonreí.

Nadie se acercaba ni mucho menos tocaba a mi Maka.

Absolutamente nadie.

—¿Sabes algo amigo? No soy de los que tienen mucha compasión con los demás, podría en este mismo instante sacarte las entrañas y hacértelas comer sin pestañar —dije demasiado tranquilo para ser yo y ese tono lo tomaba cuando realmente algo me disgustaba.

—B-bá-bájame o si-sino…

—O si no… ¿Qué? ¿Me estas amenazando amigo? —mi otra mano se transformó en la hoja de la guadaña—, para ser un alumno nuevo y amenazarme es que tienes que tener mucho valor… O simplemente la vida te ha dado la espalda y tu quieres desaparecer o relativamente eres muy idiota —mascullé pasando la arma por el cuello del chico provocando que lo hiciera sudara en frio.

_¡Já!_

—Pe-perdón, ¡Por favor no me mates, estoy muy joven para morir! —gritó temblando, divertido y ya _casi_ satisfecho lo solté.

—¿Seguirás pasándote de listo con mi técnico? —pregunté embozando una sonrisa de tiburón que tanto enfadaba a Maka mientras hacía desaparecer y aparecer la arma que se formaba en mi mano para asustar al patético chico.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Perdóneme por mi atrevimiento Soul-sempai, Maka-sempai! —exclamó saliendo corriendo del lugar, coloque mis dos brazos atrás de mi cabeza en modo de indiferencia, aunque la sonrisa aun no se me iba del rostro, como adoraba hacer lloriquear a mocosos que no valen nada.

—Cuarto del día, nuevo record ¿eh? —murmuró la rubia atrás de mi espalda con los brazos cruzados en una expresión aburrida, esa escena era algo que se repetía muchas veces y que ella interrumpiera era totalmente imposible porque sabía que se divertía bastante con ellas.

—Y recién estamos a mitad del día…

—Esta vez creo que te pasaste, le hiciste mojar sus pantalones —se mofó jugando con su cabello rubio, me dedicó una mirada de burla que no paso tan desapercibida.

—Te tocó, los otros solo se acercaban con intenciones babosas pero hasta ahí quedaban —contesté confuso al ver la amplia sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de mi meister.

—¿Celoso? —me preguntó burlándose, caminó por el amplio pasillo del Shibusen, con rapidez llegué a su lado para ir a la segunda clase del agotador día.

—No tengo por qué estarlo, al fin y al cabo _eres mía _—sentencié ampliando mi sonrisa, pude ver como mi compañera simplemente rolaba los ojos restándole importancia a mi comentario.

— Si claro, sólo tuya, de nadie más…

"_Mía" _Pensé mirándola de reojo, _"Mía, sólo mía"._

* * *

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado (?)_

_Sus Reviews son bienvenidos._

_xLittleRed._


End file.
